The advent of computers, electronic communication, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics has resulted in a great variety of enhanced programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced options, media content processing subsystems (MCPSs) such as set top boxes have become important computing devices for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, MCPSs also support an increasing number of digital services such as video-on-demand, internet protocol television (“IPTV”), and personal video recording.
A MCPS is typically connected to a media content provider, and includes hardware and/or software necessary to provide enhanced options for a subscriber television system at a subscriber location. A MCPS is usually configured to provide users with a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to view a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a MCPS.
While such systems are generally reliable, from time to time subscribers may have issues with their reception of media content from the media service provider. To learn of and remedy these issues, a customer service department of the media service provider may collect data regarding issues with the provided service. Such data is commonly referred to as a trouble ticket (or ticket), and may be stored in a system utilized by the customer service department. Trouble tickets in the system may be assigned to technicians to diagnose and resolve the issues. In some cases, the technicians follow a decision tree or flow chart to aid in diagnosing the issues. Nevertheless, due to the wide variety of available media content, some issues may be difficult to group, diagnose and correct.